ID
by Nevar12
Summary: a dark sabertooth/storm romance
1. Chapter 1

ID:

the part of the psyche, residing in the unconscious, that is the source of instinctive impulses that seek satisfaction in accordance with the pleasure principle ; the drive to seek pleasure and avoid pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The west gate prison despite its clean and orderly outward appearance housed some of the most dangerous criminally insane individuals in all of New York. In the few short years it had been open nearly half of its staff had quit and although the reasons were never publicized it was safe to say that the inmates had, had more than a hand in these sudden decisions. Because of this West gate had been forced to set sites on a new type of employee.

Like many of the college students that had began to work at West Gate Ororo had been promised a degree if she were to complete a full six months. "Complete the internship" she had been told " and you will have completed the course" however, if Storm knew just where the internship was she would have reconsidered her options. Although this was only her first day she tried to stay positive about her time ahead. Arriving early she pushed through the catcalls and rude comments that came with the first floor inmates and struggled her way through the maze of doors until she found the small office that had been allowed to her and with organizing the sparse room as best she could and with all this being done had nothing left but to wait

Checking her watch once more time she looked to the door in anticipation for her first and only patient, a man which the file identified only by the name of Victor was over twenty minutes late. Looking back down she caught her reflection on her name card and frowned at the strands of white that had broken through her hair line. It was time to dye again. Drawing from this matter she looked at her eyes and wondered if her old contacts made the deep brown she was going for seem more natural than the ones she currently had in. Surprisingly enough the sudden self scrutiny of her appearance was just the distraction she needed.

The woman jumped at the sound of a knock on the door just before the doctor stuck his head inside. "Sorry for the wait" he said. "Were bringing him in now" the short redheaded man spoke. Straightening her posture the woman nodded as she moved her hands to smooth out the length of her knee high skirt. "Yes of course, I'm ready" she responded. Watching the door open Ororo felt her eyes widen as the patient escorted by several workers was brought in.

He was a giant of a man dwarfing the two burly male nurses that had dragged him in there. Even with having been given enough tranquilizers to sedate a horse the patient still seemed very much alert. She hadn't expected to be intimidated so easily but something about the man before her made Ororo feel more like an intruder in a lions den than a psychologist in her own office. He stared at her wordlessly as the men sat him in the chair across from her, an animal trying to decide if the creature that sat before him was predator or prey. Like the other patients he was dressed in a set of simple off white scrubs. His long unkempt hair draped over the length of his face a pair of glowing amber orbs peering out from between the tangles of dark brown strands. Their was a completely primal nature about him and that if it was not for the fact that this was just one of the markings of a dangerous man Ororo would have almost considered attractive.

He had said nothing as the men left the two of them alone and feeling put off by the man's silence she opted for an introduction."Hello victor" she began. "I am Dr. Monroe, I will be working wit-". "The others told me about you" he said suddenly. Ororo was silent for a moment put off by the man's sudden words. "You don't get too many outsiders on the ground floor so I figured the others were full of shit" he went on. "but seeing you, they didn't do justice".

Looking down Ororo ignored the man's words along with the burning in her cheeks as she opened the file atop her lap her reaction not going unoticed by the man who watched her. One thing she had been taught was that dealing with a psychopath was a constant mind game, if you didn't shut them out right away they would walk right into your head. "It says here you were found wandering on a beach covered in blood" she spoke. "Can you tell me a little about that"?

When he did not answer she looked back up only to find the mans eyes traveling up the length of her legs. He took his time taking in the rich smooth brown color without shame of being watched. His pupils dilated as they peered into the darkness beneath her skirt. With his eyes still there he spoke."Your accent" he said. "Where are you from"? Feeling her legs squeez instinctively together Ororo felt herself let out a soft sigh. "Africa" she answered. He nodded, his eyes moving to look into hers with an intensity that forced her to look away.

Without warning the man suddenly rose with Ororo moving to stop him but thinking better of this she allowed him stand as she remained in her seat. Leaning the woman clutched her board tightly to her chest as she considered her options. She needed to get the conversation back on track but was unsure of what words would be able to trigger the return. He was looking at her once again and even with being fully clothed she felt her face burn as if she had been wearing nothing at all. In some ways this made her uneasy but in others it was begining to stir something in her center she would not willingly admit.

Crossing her legs the woman forced herself to ignore the mans glance as she attempted to repeat her previous question but Victor had no intention of allowing the subject to go. "Do you know what the men out there would love do to you if they got the chance". "That is not appropriate talk for the session" Storm snapped. She glared up at the man in stern warning but this only seemed to encourage him. Leaning forward he placed his hands atop the desk as Ororo stared down at the large appendages the mans voice coming in a sensual growl. "Well then ...maybe you would like to know what I would do to you".

Shaking the thought Ororo fought unsucessfully to maintain her composure as she shook her head. "This isn't about me Victor". Staring down at the woman Victor smirked. "Nothing sweeter than a scared little kitten ". "Stop this right now" she ordered. Her words were straight forward but they cracked at the end revealing all too well her slipping grip over the situation. This was not how she had intended her first meeting to go and now that this patient had crossed the line between patient and doctor she was left without a path to turn on.

Sensing the woman's conflict Victor took a step towards her raking his hard nails across the top of the wooden desk. It was time to play. "Aren't you curious " he went on. "I could show you things you only heard about". His voice dropped as he continued. "Have you do things you only fantasized about". Swallowing the woman looked to the edge of the furniture beneath one of her papers was a false book that contained an emergency button, her safety, perhaps if she pressed it now... As if sensing her thoughts the man closed in the space between them the heat from his body radiating onto hers as he spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he advised. "You'd be on this table before the coats even have time to find their keys". Ororo looked the man in the eyes this time his amber orbs taking on a strange glint that dared her to test his words. fortunately for her she wouldn't have to.

The door opened a moment later as a small army of men in white coats entered followed by the doctor. "I'm sorry" he spoke. "Due to the time we have to cut this visit short today". Ororo breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded to the men entering. "Yes, of course". Taking a hold of the man's arms the group turned him towards the exit. Stopping just before the door he turned looking back at her. "Good work today doc. See you next week"? Despite herself Ororo felt herself nod as the door closed behind them.

**Authors Note:** So sorry guys that I have not been able to write recently, I have a lot of crazy things going on in my life right now and I am just now getting a chance to sit down and do this, I should be able to get at least a chapter out per week now. I will also be correcting this chapter and adding on for the next


	3. Chapter 3

He loves her, she is sure of this and yet Ororo can not escape the surge of anger that develops in the pit of her stomach as she watches the man before her speak to a particularly leggy brunette. The woman stands only a few feet away from her and yet Ororo is helpless to speak as the woman attempts to seduce the man betweem them. She flutters her eyelashes and smiles as she stands too close to be necessary while he goes over the latest paper. Anyone walking by would assume he was just a concerned teacher helping out a student but Ororo more than suspects differently, despite this she knows the dangers of an overt reaction and settles for staring stoicly at the two from her seat as the conversation continues.

In a way there was some humor in all of this. The professors speech was falling on depth ears as the woman's eyes were focused more on his crotch then his notes. After some time the brunette leans forward and the man takes the bait allowing his eyes to fall into the valley between her overexposed exposed cleavage. The woman knows she has him now and despite their audience he moves closer to her and she to him as the space between them goes from a few feet to mere inches. This is Ororo's breaking point.

Lifting her backpack she slings the bag over her shoulder as she strides swiftly to the exit. She ignores the sound of her voice being called as she removes herself from the room. Throwing up a hand she gives a backwards wave. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor Kent".Moving down the now empty corridor she had all but rounded the corner before feeling a large hand clamp down over her wrist and before realizing it found herself being swung against the wall with a loud thud. She protest the mans painful grip on her but he ignores her words focused more on his own sudden anger. "Don't you ever embarrass me in front of a student like that" he declares. She looks to the man in front of her his neatly laid black hair framing a chiseled face with softened German features. His eyes are dark and intense as he stares at her but she knows hers are just as defiant.

"I will not be made a fool of Jake" she declared. The mans head tilted in silence before shook it lettng out a low sigh "Ororo...you knew when we started this that it was not going to be like a normal relationship" he said. "If anyone found out I was dating one of my students I could be fired or worse". The woman's eyes fell as she nodded. "I know". "How do you think it would look like if every time a female student came to talk to me I always looked to you first for an ok". Storm nodded again "I know". Her head lowered as she considered her actions. She knew that she and Jake would never be able to hold hands in public or eat together at any of the nearby resturaunts but it did not stop her from wishing they could and it certainly did not keep away the jealousy when other students attempted to move in on who they thought was a single man.

Lifting the womans chin the man reached out sliding the tips of his fingers over the smoothness of the woman's cheek. ."You are so damn beautiful you know that". Storm said nothing but alloed herself to find some relief in the mans words at the same time wondering if he would say the same if he knew what she truly looked like.

Without warning he kisses her, his mouth crushing onto hers as his tongue pushed between her lips. She allows him until she feels a hand slide upward between her thighs. She thinks they are his until she realizes the man's has yet to leave her chin or cheek. It only takes a moment before she realizes that the encroaching fingers belong to HIM.

Blinking she attempts to force away the phantom limbs and when this does not work she wraps her arms around the man before her and pulls him against her until the feeling subsides.


	4. Chapter 4

"So the Doc came to play" Victor thought as he eyed the woman across from him. She straight in her chair with clipboard resting atop her lap waiting he supposed for him to speak. She had toned down her looks since the last meeting, a simple loose fitting white blouse and black pencil skirt with matching flats but even with all her efforts the woman still made his mouth water. He shook his head slightly as he thought to himself. "Oh the things I would do to you".

Ororo watched the man carefully as he studied her. She was ready for him this time. No personal items he could question, no distracting papers or useless equipment blocking the way. There is Just him, her, an hour between them and for the life of Ororo she cant understand why this intimidates her. After a moment it is Victor's voice that breaks the silence of the room.

"So Doc, have any dreams about me lately"? Ororo bristled at the man's words, memories of the day in the hallway still fresh in her She decides to ignore his comment focusing on the file in her lap. Having near memorized the case, all that was left was to fill in the blanks. "I would like us to continue from yesterday if that is ok for you"she began. Looking up she watched as the man shrugged. "Its your hour " he said. A grin moved across his face a moment later. "But I can think of some better ways we could spend it".

His eyes meet hers building a familiar heat in the pit of Ororo's stomach. Out of reflex she felt her hand lift to push back a small portion of her wig before realizing her fatal mistake. The mans eyes locked onto the purple indentations just below her right palm letting out a loud whistle in response. Ororo put her hand down in response but the darkened orbs followed the apendage to her lap."That's quite a bruise" Victor spoke. Leaning forward his eyes grazed over the woman once more. "I never pegged you for the kinky type ".

Ororo was silent for a moment as she contemplated wether or not to respond to the mans statement. At ten minutes into the meeting the man had already managed to get the upper hand and she would have to make some big changes if she hoped to get it back. After a moment an idea hit her and she decided to change tactics.

'Tell you what" she said. "For every three questions of mine you answer, I will allow you to ask me one, is that a deal"? The man's eyes shifted once more. "Doesn't seem fare you getting three questions while I only get one" he responded. "You seem like the type that could make it count" she said. Victor leaned back in his chair the polished wood groaning beneath the mans weight. He was always up for a game of cat and mouse and as it were the woman knew exactly what to use as bait . "That depends" he said. "How do I know if your telling the truth"? "How do I know your telling the truth" she retorted. At this Victor smiled. " I'm a man of my word"he insisted. "And I am a woman of mine". The mans smile widened as he leaned forward. "Shoot".

"What were you doing on the beach the night you were found"? Victor looked away as his face took on a serious image. 'I don't remember...'. "I was running from something or at something...the memory is fuzzy". "Do you have any family" she went on. His eyes darkened as the next words flatly left his lips. "No". "Last question" he added. Ororo thought for a moment. "Have ...you killed before"? The man looked up allowing his amber eyes to unflinchingly meet hers. "Not unless I had to". Ororo hesitated before she spoke again. "...your turn".

**Authors note**: Hey everyone, so sorry for taking so long to write again :( as a warning, I know a lot of you are use to the stubborn Ororo but I like to make her more vulnerable in my stories. In this one, she will be experiencing/doing things she is not known for but there is an explanation. Hope that hasn't turned you all off too much. Thank you so much for the comments :)

p.s thanks TrickoftheEyetrickoftheMind for the format tips


End file.
